smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Life of a Fry Cook (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
When they made it to the first test, they were a little confused. There was just a log connecting one ledge to the other with no sign of a troll. "It just looks like a regular bridge," Eccentric stated. "Are you sure ''you're going the right way?" Glacia asked. "Yes, I am," Eccentric answered, looking at the three riddles leading to the Forest of Portals. "It's right here, see? The Forest of Portals is just near the Gallery of Caves and Serenity Meadow. Trust the Fry Cook." "Yea, right." Glacia muttered. However, when the two walked towards the bridge, the troll popped up from the ground. Eccentric freaked and jumped into Glacia's arms, who didn't even flinch a muscle. "Halt, mortals!" The Ground troll told them, "Those who wish to cross this bridge must answer my difficult riddle to gain access. A riddle that no one could answer." He started the riddle, "I have four legs..." "A stool!" Eccentric guessed while looking at Glacia's iMirror. "...But I can't run..." "A stool." "...But I manage to stand..." "A ''stool!" "And..." Finally, the troll noticed their answer, "Wait, how did you know?!" "The internet." Eccentric answered. "The many great uses of technology," Glacia spoke in a deadpan tone. The troll sighed, "Fine." He moved to the side to let Eccentric and Glacia aside. "Thank you!" Eccentric saluted to him. "Yea, yea," The troll replied. After passing the first test, the two made their way to Hypnosis Highway. However, it was farther than they thought, because Eccentric noticed it was getting dark. "Let's set up camp here," Eccentric suggested, "I can even make my own Smurfburgers!" "How can you?" Glacia crossed her arms, "You don't even have your..." Before Glacia could finish, Eccentric pressed a button on his backpack, which made it "spit" up a grill on the spot. "It doesn't even have to be plugged in!" Eccentric smiled. Glacia raised her eyebrows in interest, "That is pretty...cool." After making a few Smurfburgers, Eccentric set up his sleeping bag and tent, then noticed Glacia staring at the moon. He went over to see why she is. "Whatcha' do-in'?" Eccentric asked her. "I'm searching for the craters on the moon," Glacia answered, completely mesmerized by the moon's beautiful silver glow. "Isn't that kinda hard since the moon is far away?" Eccentric asked her. "Well, of course, dingus!" Glacia retorted, "But, when I was younger, my parents and I would look at the moon on a starry night, to see if we could see a crater. I asked her what we would do if we did find one. She told me 'When we found one, we would send our greatest wishes through the wind to the hole of it.' She also told me that it would only come if you express your greatest love for friends and family. So, we all would wish for happiness, and give each other hugs and kisses. It worked..." Glacia stated to tear up, "For a while...." She wiped her tears away before Eccentric could see them. "I'm sorry," Eccentric comforted her, "What do you wish for?" "Well," Glacia looked up at the moon, "Basically...to find my parents again so that I can have a family again." She squeezed her eyes shut, and blew her wish up to the moon through a kiss. She secretly gagged that she had to do that in front of Eccentric. "Well, night. I guess." Glacia told Eccentric as she walked toward her tent and crawled in. Eccentric glanced at Glacia, then his spatula. He felt awful that Glacia feels so grouchy because she missed her parents. So, Eccentric looked up at the moon and made his own wish for her. "I wish that we would find that cake," Eccentric sighed and continued, "And I wish....that Glacia would find the moment to smile." With those wishes, he sent them up to the moon by blowing the biggest kiss he could muster, then turned to sleep the night away. Previous Next Category:Life of a Fry Cook chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story